Because LOVE
by Aoi YU Hara
Summary: Cinta. Cinta itu lebih rumit dari soal Matematika juga tidak mudah dipecahkan oleh Albert Einsten sekalipun. Apa sih sebenarnya cinta itu? Tapi dalam waktu seminggu langsung jatuh cinta, gimana coba? Itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. / Hanya versi lain dari Love dengan sudut pandang Sasuke / RnR & DLDR


Because LOVE

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aoi YU Hara

Warning: AU, OOCness, Sasuke's POV and DLDR!

* * *

_Cinta. Cinta itu lebih rumit dari soal Matematika juga tidak mudah dipecahkan oleh Albert Einsten sekalipun. Apa sih sebenarnya cinta itu? Tapi dalam waktu seminggu langsung jatuh cinta, gimana coba? Itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. / Sasuke's Point Of View _

* * *

Sejak pertemuan pertama kami aku tahu, dia adalah gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Bahkan rambutnya pun tidak ada yang menyamainya. _Pink, _warna yang unik untuk rambut. Dan sepasang matanya yang indah dan menyejukkan bak batu _emerald _membuatku seakan jatuh ke dalam pesona dirinya. Saat itu aku masih terlambat menyadarinya Tapi kini ku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Ketika kami tak sengaja bertabrakan di _farewell party _sekolahnya. Ketika aku pertama kali melihat sinar kehangatan di _emerald_-nya, ketika dirinya mengucapkan maaf berulang kali, dirinya, Sakura Haruno, gadis yang kucintai hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Masih lama?" Satu pertanyaan ku lontarkan lagi untuk seorang pemuda di hadapanku.

"Kau mendadak _sih, _'Suke. Seharusnya kau persiapkan ini sejak lama. Aku juga kan tak perlu repot-repot begini," ucap sahabat ramenku, Naruto dengan tampang 'aku lelah sekali'.

"Berisik. Cepat lakukan saja." Aku memberikan tatapan tajamku pada sahabat sejak kecilku ini.

Dia memajukan bibirnya kesal kemudian sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke arahku. "Oi, _teme! _Bukankah kau ada janji dengan anak KAMA jam tiga sore?"

"Hn?" Awalnya aku cuek saja tapi sedetik kemudian aku menegang kaget. "Oh _shit! _Aku lupa!" Ku lirik jam dinding yang berada di kamar apartemen Naruto, pukul 2 lebih 50 menit. Sial! Jarak apartemen Naruto dengan ELaCa (Ever Lasting _Café_) kan jauh, jika tidak buru-buru aku bisa telat. Dia pasti akan membunuhku.

"_Dobe! _Aku pergi dulu. Kau urus semuanya. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." Setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung berlari keluar menggunakan mobilku yang sudah terparkir di depan gedung apartemen. Ku buka dengan kasar dan menutupnya juga dengan kasar. Kemudian aku langsung tancap gas ke kafe. Semoga dia belum pulang ke asrama.

Hah! Ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal yang hanya akan sekali dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha. Jangan harap aku akan mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi.

.

=0o0=

.

Ku parkirkan mobilku di halaman parkir kafe ini. Ku buka ponsel _touch screen_-ku dan tampak 4 digit angka; 03.09 PM. Waktuku jalan dengannya jadi makin singkat. Setelah memasukkan ponselku ke saku jaket, kakiku memasuki pintu kafe dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kafe. Ah, itu dia! Rambut merah muda, mudah di temukan.

"Menunggu lama?" Aku memundurkan kursi yang berada di hadapannya dan duduk disana. _Onyx-_ku melihat semangkuk es krim di meja, dengan santainya aku menyendokkannya dan memakannya. Ish—manis sekali dan aku tak suka makanan yang manis. Setelah meletakkan sendok es krim ke tempatnya kembali aku menatap orang yang duduk di hadapanku, kenapa dirinya menatap tajam padaku? "Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Bodoh!" dengusnya pelan yang cukup ku dengar. "Kalau lapar pesan sendiri, jangan asal ambil, bodoh!" makinya lagi. Oh, jadi hanya karena es krim ini?

Dengan santainya—dan dengan tujuan menggoda aku menjawab, "Jika kau ingin tau, IQ-ku 200 dan aku selama dua tahun berturut-turut selalu menjadi peringkat pertama. Aku juga—"

Mukanya tampak memerah, dia pasti kesal sekali. Dalam hati aku tertawa senang. "_Ha_'_i_, _Ha_'_i_, Tuan Uchiha yang pintar." _Great! _Sekarang aku ingin benar-benar tertawa. "Jadi kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyanya dengan muka yang masih ditekuk.

"Kau ini, selalu serius seperti biasa." Ku lepaskan topi yang kupakai, dia tampaknya menatap tajam rambutku. Tapi ku abaikan saja. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku lakukan," jawabku jujur. Tapi dia tampaknya tak percaya. Ku panggil pelayan yang tak jauh dari meja kami dan memesan jus tomat—kesukaanku.

"_Sok_ sibuk seperti biasa." Aku menampakkan seringai andalanku ketika mendengarnya. "Baiklah, karena Sakura itu baik hati, aku memaafkan keterlambatanmu, bisakah kita cepat jalan? Aku hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam."

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku—ah aku tahu, ini juga kesalahanku. "Tapi aku ingin minum dulu, Haruno." Ku minum jus tomat di hadapanku setelah di antar oleh salah satu pelayan.

"Sayangnya aku sudah bosan menunggu, Uchiha. Cepatlah atau aku akan kembali ke asrama," ancamnya. Dia pandai mengancam juga, sayangnya itu tak berhasil untukku, Nona Haruno. Tapi ya karena aku juga tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama aku turuti saja kemauannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi sekarang." Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri juga.

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya, dia menatap mangkuk es krimnya yang masih setengah. "Sasuke, es krimku belum habis." Perempuan memang aneh! Bukankah tadi dia yang minta cepat?

"Jus tomatku juga belum habis," jawabku sarkatis.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpatnya kesal.

Dengan senyum tipis andalanku—yang tentu tak terlihat olehnya aku berucap, "Terimakasih." Lihat! Mukanya merah sekali dan aku selalu suka melihat mukanya yang memerah itu.

.

=0o0=

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain yang memang niat awal kami kesini, aku berjalan ke arah bangku taman dan dengan polosnya dia mengikutiku. Setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhku di bangku taman dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama tampaknya dia mulai menyadari aku tak berniat naik apapun. Berulang kali dia menanyaiku bagaimana kalau naik beberapa wahana namun aku dengan tenangnya menolaknya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Naik itu, _please_..." Ia tampak lucu dengan wajahnya yang memelas itu. Aku ingin tertawa tapi Uchiha ada di belakang namaku—sulit untuk melakukan itu jika kau seorang Uchiha, Aku yakin.

"Tidak," tolakku untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Argh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Dia tampak sangat kesal sekali.

Akhirnya karena tak tega aku pun bertanya, "Memangnya kau mau naik apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting tidak duduk seperti patung disini, Sasuke..." Aku mendengarkannya. "Jika kau tak mau naik apapun kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat—favoritku sih?"

Aku cukup terkejut—dengan wajah datar tentunya. Saat itu aku asal memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat bersejarah bagi seorang Uchiha ternyata ini tempat favoritnya, _toh. _Wajar dulu dia langsung mengiyakan saja ketika aku mengajaknya ke tempat ini. "Oh ini tempat favoritmu? Aku baru tau," ucapku seakan itu bukan hal mustahil. Lalu ku ambil ponselku dan membaca pesan dari Naruto 'Semuanya sudah siap, _teme!', _tulisnya di pesan. Aku membalasnya dengan satu kata 'bersiaplah.'.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Minimal naik satu wahana saja deh." Dia tampak kasihan sekali memelas seperti itu.

"Sebentar lagi," jawabku, aku melirik layar ponselku. Ada satu pesan lagi dari Naruto, 'Oke, semua siap. Kau juga harus bersiap, 'Suke. Sukses ya dan jangan lupa ramen yang kau janjikan!'. Aku tersenyum tipis dan membalasnya, 'Ck berisik. Kau tunggu saja.'.

Ku lirik Sakura lewat ekor mataku, dia tampaknya sudah menyerah membujukku.

"Ayo." Ku ulurkan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Katanya kau ingin naik minimal satu wahana. Ayo," ajakku lagi.

"Benarkah?" Matanya tampak berbinar-binar. Sangat manis jika boleh jujur. Tapi dia masih tampak tak percaya.

"Jika kau tak mau, ya sudah." Ku turunkan kembali tanganku tapi tangannya yang memegangku membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum senang. Rasanya tentram.

"Ayo!"

"Ck!" Aku tersenyum tipis dan ku pastikan dia melihatnya, lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah itu. Betapa lucunya gadis ini? Dan hatiku memang tidak salah memilih. Namun, wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi bingung membuatku berpikir, ada apa dengan dirinya?

.

=0o0=

.

"Wah ternyata langit sore sangat indah," ucapnya terpana dengan keindahan langit sore yang berwarna _orange_. "Aku tak tau kalau melihat langit dari atas itu seperti ini indahnya."

Dia tampak senang sekali, ternyata pilihanku tidak salah untuk menaiki wahana bianglala.

"Kau senang?" tanyaku.

"Sekali."

Gadis berambut _soft pink _di hadapanku tetap melihat langit, dia sudah sangat terpukau hanya karena aku menaiki wahana ini. Bagaimana ya reaksi dia selanjutnya?

"Ini baru permulaan," kataku, dia pun melihat ke arahku. "Dan pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai."

Dia terlihat kebingungan sebelum ku menunjukkan sesuatu di langit. "Eh? _Nani_?"

"Lihat." Tepat saat kereta kami berhenti di paling atas. Aku menunjukkan Sakura sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terpana, oh aku yakin sekali dan Uchiha tak pernah salah.

Sedetik kemudian dia melebarkan matanya, beratus-ratus balon tampak terbang ke langit, tidak hanya itu ada spanduk yang diikatkan di tali balon-balon itu. Dan tulisannya...

Astaga! Naruto ternyata berhasil melakukannya, _well, _sebenarnya aku agak malu melakukan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kelewat basah sekalian basahkan saja.

"Bercanda!" Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tulisan di spanduk itu adalah _'Aishiteru Sakura'. _Dan oh ayolah, Sakura. Mana mungkin _sih _aku bercanda dalam hal seperti ini?

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini, Sakura." Ini saatnya, hah, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini? Aku menekuk lututku dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ini saatnya, ini saatnya. "Sakura Haruno, aku menyukaimu."

"Ta-tapi kita baru kenal seminggu!" Aku menatap sepasang _emerald-_nya, oh ayolah lalu kenapa kalau kita baru kenal seminggu?

"Lalu? Cinta itu tidak akan pernah kita tau datangnya, Sakura. Nah, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku tertarik padamu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu." _God! _Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini. Ku garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Ia bodoh atau apa, hm? Apalagi pose miringnya itu. Yeah, imut.

"Ya kau menerimaku tidak?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Bagaimana ya?" Dia memajukan wajahnya sehingga jaarak kami hanya 10 cm. Hm, dia mencoba menggodaku? Awas kau, Sakura. "Aku tidak tau, aku mencintaimu atau tidak."

"Aku ingin kau menerimaku." Aku ikut memajukkan wajahku juga sehingga aku bisa melihat jelas sepasang _emerald-_nya yang berkilau indah.

"Kau masih egois ternyata," ucapnya sambil memajukan wajahnya, dengan cepat ku tahan wajahnya dengan tangan kananku yang berada di belakangnya dan ku kecup bibirnya singkat.

Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut, jangan-jangan ini ciuman pertamanya? Wah kau beruntung sekali, Uchiha. Dan persepsiku bertambah melihat wajahnya yang memerah—semerah buah kesukaanku, dan itu membuatnya tampak sangat cantik. Ku tampilkan seringai andalanku ke arahnya.

"Ka-kau? Sialan!" Ia menatapku tajam. "Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Bersikaplah baik pada kekasihmu, Sakura," ucapku yang berhasil membuatnya melotot padaku. Aku duduk di bangkuku lagi ketika merasakan kereta bergerak.

Aku hanya diam dan bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum menerimamu lho."

"Hn."

"Jadi aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Hn."

"Tadi kau cuma bercanda, kan?"

"..."

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia tampak ketakutan tapi aku tetap dalam pose 'patuhi perintah Uchiha atau kau akan menyesal.'.

"Mau tidak mau kau adalah kekasihku. Sakura Haruno adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha mulai detik ini dan seterusnya," kataku tajam _plus _seringai andalanku.

"Ta-tapi—"

Cup—satu kecupan ku daratkan lagi di bibir permennya itu. Dia melotot tajam ke arahku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ka-kau!" teriaknya kesal. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Silakan," ujarku santai.

_Uchiha, kau merasa menang?_

Kenapa tidak?

_Kau pikir Sakura menyukaimu?_

Lalu kau pikir aku tak bisa membuatnya menyukaiku?

Dan Author pun tak ingin menanyai Tuan Uchiha lagi karena terintimidasi oleh tatapannya.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

A/N : Hanya versi lain dari Love dengan sudut pandang Tuan Uchiha berambut pantat ayam.

_Arigatou _buat reviewer di fic Love in Sakura's POV; Hikari NiqLy , sasusaku lovers , rsalsabila3 & Fujiwara Hana

Arigatou Gozaimasu…

_Sign,_

Aoi


End file.
